


rememberances

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:46:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28476381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: similarities to a poemthoughts(this is my first ever post so don't judge lmao)
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)





	rememberances

**Author's Note:**

> i recommend listening to a dramatic song and reading this at a slow pace

**november 16** , **2020**

revolution:

excitement

_nervousness_

determination

_pain_

underground base 

loot

technoblade brings the supplies

chanting humina (it eases their drumming heartbeats)

running along the track

storming the tower

high ground

fireworks

the chase

fighting

**blood**

the crystal

a truce? after everything? confusion

huddled together

schlatt, may he rest in not-peace (a good laugh, at least)

tommy will take the throne

he says,

"..it was meant to be."

yet

where's wilbur?

final control room

madness

an unexpected visitor

wilbur says,

"it was never meant to be."

silence

then

explosions

screaming

bloodied confusion

technoblade sneaks away (no one notices the soul sand)

theseus

"you wanna be a hero? then _die_ like one!"

a brief mess up (the skulls weren't aligned)

then

**chaos**


End file.
